disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
New Animal Kingdom
This is my version of Walt Disney World's Animal Kingdom. It features 20 lands. 'Rides:' Oasis: World Center: Animal life: A 4d show inside the tree of life. It features a cavern with magical lights as a pre-show. As main show we'll sit down in the theatre where we see the show. The show is about the dangers in the world like the melting of the artics or the hunting in the savannah or the fishing in the sea or the cutting of trees in rainforests. Discovery river boats: A extinct ride returns and travels through some of the lands where we get great views of some animals. Ant island: Flik's circus: It's tough to be a bug but inside p.t's flea circus with Flik as the ringmaster. Of course we'll be interupted by Hopper and some other grashoppers. Heimlich's chew chew train: The ride as we know it. Bird of bugs: A ride similair to the golden zephyr but themed to the trap bird from the movie. A bug's life: A flume ride cruising over ant island. You'll get soaked and you'll see the story. Rosie's web: A ferris wheel with an audio animatronic Rosie in the middle. Tuck and Roll drive em' buggies: The ride as we know it but with audio animatronic tuck and roll on the side of the ride. Nemo's seas: Nemo's misadventures: A dark ride based on Nemo Mr. Ray's swim away: A rollercoaster very similair to Manta from Seaworld. Jellyfish jumpers: A jumpin' jellyfish like ride but themed to the jellyfish from the movie. Finding Nemo the Musical: The musical as we know it Turtle talk with Crush: The interactive show as we know it. The Enchanted Moors: Maleficent: The untold story: A dark ride using audio animatronics and screens. The vehicles move as fast as amazing adventures with spiderman. Diaval's flight: A coaster themed to Diaval. Enchanted moors cruise: A boat ride cruising through the Moors where we see beautiful creatures and of course Maleficent and Aurora. Narnia: Flying Eustace: A rollercoaster themed to dragon form Eustace Voyage of the dawn treader: A ride similair to Maelstrom but with the quests of the dawn treader. Mr and mrs. beaver's river madness: A river rapid ride through the rivers near the house of the beavers. Soaring griffons: A 3d simulator ride where we sit on griffons. The screens are circlevision for an amazing experience. Journey through the wardrobe: A fast dark ride themed to the story of 4 children travelling through a wardrobe where they find a new world. Revenge of queen Jadis: A rollercoaster similair to revenge of the mummy but with Jadis taking revenge. Pridelands: Festival of the lion king:The show as we know it. Legend of the lion king: A dark ride based on the disney movie. Zazu's fly school: A dumbo like spinner with Zazu in the middle and birds as vehicles. Hakuna matata splash: A flume ride through Timon and Pumbaa's paradise. Hyena madness: A rollercoaster through the elephant graveyard where we see many hyena's and even Scar. Africa: Kilimanjaro safaris: The safari ride as we know it. Tarzan's two worlds, one family: A dark ride themed to Tarzan. Tarzan's island: A island based on Tarzan. It features Tarzan's treehouse, the dark ride, a coaster and two flat rides. Kongamato: A rollercoaster themed to a mythical african creature. The African Queen: A boat ride cruising over the rivers of Africa. You'll see real life animals and some mythical creatures too. Asia: Expedition Everest: Legend of the Forbidden Mountain: The ride as we know it but longer and with the working Yeti. Kali River Rapids: The ride as we know it but with audio animatronics and more water. The Jungle Book: A dark ride based on the jungle book movie. King Louie's temple: A ride similair to enchanted tiki room. Join King Louie and the other monkeys for a great party. Tiger River Run: A boat ride that features live animals from Asia. Pagoo's adventure: A original ride featuring a red panda who gets in whacky adventures. Pagoo would become a character like Figment or Duffy. Red Dragon: A rollercoaster which is inside a Chinese temple. You first see a dark ride part with a Chinese village. The village gets attacked by a red dragon and so the coaster begins. Dinoland: Countdown to extinction: The old ride as we know it but still with our favorite Dinosaur friends. Prehistoric river raft: A rubber boat ride based on the disneyquest game. The Excavator: A rollercoaster racing over the digyards. Pterodactyl flyers: Triceratop spin gets changed to different pterodactyls as vehicles and a mountain in the middle with pterodactyls on it. Dinosaurs live!: A walking with dinosaurs like show with the storyline of dinosaur. Ice Age: Mammoth falls: A water flume ride where we have to find some mammoths. Along the way we encounter different ice age animals including sabertooth tigers. Snow mountain: A rollercoaster using both screens and audio animatronics. In the pre-show we see a scientist who traveled back but we get interupted by a sabletooth tiger animatronic. The scientist tells us to run and we find our vehicles. We race through the mountain and see different creatures. Frozen River Adventure: A boat ride with both thrill and gentle parts. We see many different creatures like giant beavers. Antarctica: Rage of ice: A simulator similair to the old simulator from Seaworld Arctic glider: A trackless ride which would simulate the feeling of skating on the ice. You would see all kinds of polar animals( both real and audio animatronics. Then later the ice melts and we get more of a thrilling part. North America: Pocahontas' just around the riverbend:Dark ride meets splash. A pocahontas dark ride where we get wet with a big splash through the ride. Bigfoot adventure: An indoor thrill ride where we get to see Bigfoot. Brother bear mountain: A coaster similair to grizzly mountain runaway mine trains but with a brother bear theme. Spirit of the wild: an elaborate SFX show, similar in scale to the Atlantis walkthrough in Islands of Adventure. I imagined the facade being a Mount Rushmore of wild animals with the giant heads of a bear, eagle, wolf & elk carved into the granite rockwork. The Fox and the Hound: A dark ride based on the classic disney movie. Pocahontas' colors of the wind: A show with real animals and a audio animatronic grandmother willow. Swamp tours: A louisiana airboat water ride. Thunderhawk hills: A rollercoaster similair to big thunder mountain railroad. We'll first see audio animatronic indians telling us the legend of the thunderhawk and that we should be aware. Then we have a thrilling ride and an encounter with the thunderhawk. South America: Amazon river cruise: A river rapid ride where we see different amazon creatures and thrilling water parts too. Anaconda: A thrilling rollercoaster throught the rainforest landscaping. Emperor's new groove: A water ride similair to Journey to Atlantis but this ride features a dark ride part too. Chupacabra: An indoor thrill ride where we escape the devilish dog Chupacabra Up and fly away: A dark ride where we see the adventures of our heroes. Carl's flyers: A ride similair to Flik's flyers but with Carl's house in the middle and air balloons with different balloons as our vehicles. Loco Loco Quetzal: An indoor coaster where we experience Quetzal's madness. Raging spirits: A copy of the ride in Tokyo but there are new effects. The three caballeros: A dark ride about our three feathered friends. Rainforest tram ride: A hanging tram ride through the rainforest. We'll see monkeys and many other different species. Europe: Lochness monster: A high intensity Mack water coaster based on the Loch Ness Monster. The story begins like this: First the line enters a collapsing old Scottish castle. As the line progresses you can view information and pictures of the beast's sightings. Finally a slected amount of people enter the boarding station thorugh a window you can see the tranquil loch with a huge black figure swimming about it. Suddenly the lights begin to flicker and then fail. Next you hear a gut-wrenching growl, you look at the window and there are two red eyes gleaming back. the lights come on and you board the ride. First the boat goes out into the loch where it is disturbed by rough bumping( extremely sharp turns) and distubances in the water. Next your boat goes into a dark cave with looming red eyes. your boat now goes onto steel track onto a hill lift towards the red eyes. As soon as you get to the top, the monster show its full form and tries to take a snap at you, but your boat has other plans. The boat now plummets through a huge drop into sheer darkness and into a series a sharp turns and sudden drops where the monster attacks at your boat now and then. Then you finally see a way out the cave but the monster blocks it. Your boat then takes a small drop downward and into a splash zone getting you soaked! Now you return from your journey to do what your please. Bambi's forest: A dark ride based on Bambi's forest adventures. Alpine run: A coaster through a French alpine mountain( maybe mont blanc) where we encounter audio animatronic animals and the abominable snowman. Swallow: A rollercoaster racing through the European woods. Aesop's Garden: A gentle boat ride where we see some of Aesop's greatest fables. Pandora: The planet of Avatar: Avatar program center 4d: A advanced ride based on the program center where we get to ride the bots. Pandora river journey: The planned ride with many lights and audio animatronic animals. Flight over Pandora: A ride based on the helicopter flights in the movie. Banshee flight: A rollercoaster through the beautiful landscaping of Pandora. Beastly kingdom: Dragon Tower: A once planned ride but never built is now here. Enchanted Labyrinth: The once planned labyrinth but with more mythical creatures. Sea serpent whirlpool: Tea cup spin meets splash battle. Get soaked with the sea serpent in the middle of the ride. Fantasia river: A boat ride once planned for this land already. Scream of the Banshee: An indoor thrill ride where we encounter a scottish Banshee. Voyage to Atlantis: A submarine ride to the city of Atlantis. Flying unicorn: A mini coaster similair to the one which was at Islands of adventure. It does feature audio animatronic unicorns now. Oceania: Legend of the Bunyip: A Motion Simuator of some sort telling the story of the outback's Bunyip Alchera: A large recreation of Ayres Rock houses a dark ride in line of TDL's Pooh. The premise is that you are going on an adventure to the base of the rock to visit the caves. You board mini Off-road vehicles outdoors on a "track." You pass some animal areas and eventually start into a small cave at the base of the rock. Once inside, odd lighting, noises, and music begins. Suddenly, the far rock wall opens, and you enter (each vehicle through a separate door into a separate room) a glowing chamber. You then take a trek through the Dreamtime of Australian Aborigine mythology that shows the creation of everything. Although this is not directly related to animals, it does involvhttp://disneyparksfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Animal_Kingdom?action=edit&section=1e many animal-based references throughout the stories. At night, Ayers rock will have lighting that makes it appear to glow green. Platypus Flats: hovering over water, riders “navigate” their trackless duckbill craft around obstacles and bump other guests for points. Geysers and other water features promise riders a refreshing experience. Tasmanian devil: a thrilling dark ride coaster housed in Uluru. During the indoor lift-hill preshow through the nighttime outback, riders may catch glimpses of the endangered thylacine. During the twisting first drop, riders are whisked outdoors and through two consecutive corkscrews that wind through the remote mining town of Last Chance, circa 1906. Back in the show building, where the final scene is housed, riders finally come face-to-face with a living, breathing AA Tasmanian tiger. New Age: Kingdom of the future: Droibot flight: A floorless rollercoaster themed to a droid dragon like creature. Bokotor hills: A mountain coaster featuring future like goats called bokotors. Swarm soar: A rollercoaster which is above the water and themed to a giant fish bird like creature. The new generation: A ride which is similair to the one at futuroscope france. We encounter different future animals but not only effects are used but also audio animatronic figures. Galapagos islands: This land features four rides but for three rides I don't know a name. The first attraction would be a fast paced roller coaster themed to the various lave tubes of the Galapagos. This attraction would dip and dive in and out of lava tunnels offering a view of the inside of the tunnels as well as a view of the landscape above. The ride would end escaping from the tunnels due to incoming lava. The ride vehicles would appear as mine carts some what similar to the Indiana Jones attraction in Disneyland Paris. The next E- ticket attraction would be a boat ride through a river ending in a large drop down a waterfall. Guest would encounter many species of animals (AA of course) and various plants. Lastly an attraction similar to Aquatopia in Disney Sea would be laced here as well. There would be surrounding rock formations with AA fur seals and Iguanas resting on them. Instead of a plain shallow floor like the one in Tokyo, this version would use lighting/projection technology that would make it appear that sea life like hammerhead sharks, seals, and marine iguanas are swimming right by you. Charles Darwin's voyage: A maelstrom like ride themed to Charles Darwin's journeys. Category:Theme Parks Category:Animal parks Category:Animal theme parks